broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Serina Charades
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} Serina Charades is the alicorn who founded and made the Crime Scene Ponies organization for unicorns. She is also the current girlfriend of Red Lugnut. History Serina was once a unicorn who was turned into an Alicorn, like Twilight Sparkle. She had earned the right to be titled princess when she had saved many important people and kingdoms. At some point, Serina founded the "Crime Scene Ponies Organization for unicorns", as a way to inspire other ponies into fighting crime. Serina hates evil doers and her arch enemy is Sir Reymos Ridiculous or just Sir Reymos. Her spy name/cover name is Serenity (to the residences of Ponyville) Personality Serina is sometimes harsh when it comes to wrong doings. She wants to punish evil ponies, and have justice in every land and kingdoms. Which is one of the reasons she made the crime fighting organization: Crime Scene Ponies. She is also strong for an alicorn and is said to be "as strong as Princess Luna". She has great responsibilities as a CSP member/founder, but do get some free time to do normal stuff. Serina is a very nice and friendly pony, and always enjoy inspiring others. Career Serina takes her career as a headmaster of the CSP organization seriously. She is also considers herself a spy for the CSP since she always goes on the most dangerous missions. She always uses the same cover name: Serenity. Relationships/Rivals Lord Anders Serina accidentally found Lord Anders's Headquarters in the Everfree Forest by mistake. She thought it was a vacant castle and searched in an empty part in which Lord Anders did not have any use of it. Serina kept exploring that part of the castle and eventually, got caught by some of Lord Anders's Hyenas. The Hyena's took Serina to Lord Anders and that's when their rivalry began. CSP Members As chief/head of the CSP Organization, Serina talks to the heads of each team and the most important unicorns in the organization such as Miss Terry and Miss Chievious. She takes on the organization's hardest and difficultest jobs, which no pony can do but the top CSP members and her. She is determined about being on time for a mission and getting a bad guy in jail. Red Lugnut Serina knew that Red had a crush on her, but didnt respond to his feelings at first because of her job as founder and manager of the CSP Organization. Serina first encountered Red when the CSP had their HQ moved to Ponyville on Celestia's demands. He met her as "Serenity" and quickly fell in love with the alicorn. Red did everything he could to gain the attention of the alicorn, but it simply had no effect on Serina, since Serina (at that time) did not have feelings for him and was too busy with the CSP. After some point, Red found out about Serina's true identity (besides being an alicorn... he knew about that part) as the headmaster and leader of the CSP. One day, Red confessed his feelings for Serina and told her that she was the most beautiful ''pony he had ever seen. Serina was moved by Red's words, as he was the first pony who had told her that he liked her and called her beautiful. Serina then began to like him back and they then started dating, and eventually became a couple. Later on, Red and his gang decided to join the CSP Organization, so he could spend more time with his "girlfriend" and use their skills for good purposes. She have a great relationship with him. Twilight and Co Serina met Twilight and her friends when she was doing some undercover business to find more about Lord Anders. They helped her escape his castle when she was captured by Lord Anders's hyena's (again). Scar Helvenberg Due to the start of Red and Serina's relationship, Scar has developed a hatred for Serina and her boyfriend. Serina knows that Scar secretly hates Red, but does not tell Red because she fears that he will try to stop Scar into killing Serina (though Scar is targeting both of them). Myra Beau Serina has always knew that something was very off about Myra when she met her. She knew that Myra didn't like being a spy for the CSP but continued to ignore that fact. When Myra and Adeline were fighting and causing havoc in Equestria's CSP HQ, Serina decided to put an end to their fight and banished Myra from the CSP and from Ponyville. (She also techinally stripped her from her title as CSP "Head"). Serina knows that Myra will havea hatred for her and will grow to want to get revenge on her so she always keeps a couple of watchful eyes on her. Gallery Serina charades artwork.png|Serina as an adult Serina Charades.png|Serina as a teen (ish). serina with her hair and tail cut.JPG|Serina with her new hair-do. Serina with her hair and tail cut sparkling.JPG|Serina with her hair sparkling SC.png|Serina loves justice.... Serina and Red.png|Serina with her boyfriend. Serina face shot.png|A close up of Serina. Interview with Serina Charades Relationships interview Pandora: Welcome all ponyfolk to the daytime tv interview show with yours truely, Pandora Star! Today, we have the famous royal spy, Serina Charades! So, serina, I will ask you some questions if it's alright with you. Serina: Bring it! Pandora: All right. What do you think of your CSP members? Serina: They are willing to take risks even when they know the missions will be dangerous. They are the bravest unicorns I have ever met in my life. Pandora: Have you ever lost a unicorn before? Serina: A unicorn died once. He was a brave stallion though. He was a spy for us in Lord Ander's followers. We hope not to let any other unicorns die. Pandora: So what do you think of Lord Anders? Serina: Justice must be served. He will be put in jail! I will maker sure that I will see him in jail once we capture and defeat him. Pandora: Now, what about Red Lugnut? (Crowd) OOOOOH! '''Serina turns into a nice color of light pink.' Serina: What are you talking about? Red isn't a problem. And I don't need a relationship with any stallion at all. (thinking: yet) Pandora: And that concludes the interview with Serina Charade's relationships with other ponies. Until next time pony folks! Category:Alicorn Category:Spy Category:CSP Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Bronie Category:Pony